


the sight of dawn

by NotRyanRoss



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Blindness, M/M, Multi, Other, Vampires, roommates kind of, vampires again i am sorry, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRyanRoss/pseuds/NotRyanRoss
Summary: First Rule of Buying A House: always check to make sure there are no blind vampires in your basement. Unless you like that kind of thing.





	

 A/N: my updating speed is at about zero point two right now so i can't promise fast chapters. but i will get there. eventually.

###

 

His stomach hurt. 

 

Gerard tilted his head up at the moon from the small window in the basement, feeling the pale light hit his face, and for the millionth time in his life, he wished he could see the day again. He wondered if the sun felt as cool as the moon, whether it felt as lonely up there in the sky even among all those stars glinting. His fingers twitched on the canvas in front of him, charcoal smearing on his hands. Elena always told him to stop touching it before sealing, but he couldn't really help it. The texture of it was so interesting. And really, touch was the only thing he had left now. He smoothed his fingers down the canvas and turned around, wiping the excess charcoal on his pants.

 

"Do you think the sun would actually tear the skin off our bodies?"

 

Mikey snorted from where he was sitting on the couch, the flip of pages indicating he was looking at a book. A magazine, by the sound of it, and the way he was flicking through it relatively quickly. He paused at Gerard's question, though, and shifted, presumably so there was room for Gerard to sit down as well. Gerard settled down, his legs folded under him, and tilted his head at Mikey, whose silence indicated he was probably thinking. 

 

"It might," he said finally. 

 

"Do you think we'd die instantly or would it burn like hot oil, leaving us in a few spare moments of complete agony before we died?"

 

"Jeez, Gee, way to be dark."

 

"What if we got our heads sliced off? D'you think we'd die?"

 

"You're older than me, shouldn't I be asking you?"

 

"I'm just...worried, Mikes," Gerard said softly. "What are we going to do?"

 

"We'll figure something out," Mikey answered, dropping the magazine to the floor and wrapping an arm around Gerard's shoulders. He was pleasantly cool, and Gerard settled into the contact and rested his forehead on Mikey's bony chest. He wondered what it'd be like if they were normal, if Mikey was warm and if his heart would beat steadily against Gerard's ear instead of this silence. He let out a tiny huff of breath and reached for Mikey's free hand, patting around the couch until he found it and linked their fingers together. Mikey squeezed gently and Gerard did it back, closing his eyes. Not that it made any difference. 

 

"I'm scared."

 

"Me too, Gee."

 

He fell asleep there, trying to pretend like everything was okay and like they weren't going to starve to death in this cold basement without ever feeling the sun. 

 

###

 

Mikey woke to voices above them. 

 

Which wasn't right, because voices above them meant that someone was in the house and no one had been in the house since... since Elena. Gerard was still unconscious, Mikey knew, because he tended to start breathing when he was asleep even though he didn't need to. He squinted his eyes open and tried to focus, but all he could see was a mess of blurs and colours. Ugh. Gerard made a quiet snuffling noise and tried to roll over, which didn't work on the shitty motheaten couch. Mikey caught him before he fell off and set him back safely. Jeez, what a klutz. 

 

A thump and a loud voice saying "fuck!" snapped him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head up and pricked his ears. Shit, what if it was a fucking robber or something? They didn't have any money. Hell, they didn't even have any food, which was becoming a serious fucking problem. 

 

One voice's murmur caught his attention, and although he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, they sounded nervous. Another voice answered, louder and more brash. Mikey stood up and picked his way around the blur of boxes and storage, making his way to the basement steps. He felt around near the wall, trying to find a weapon of some sort, and came up empty-handed. Shit. How was he supposed to defend himself against two fucking cat burglars? He didn't know any self-defense. But it wasn't like he could let them come after Gerard, he'd probably die for real. 

 

He sighed and started climbing the staircase, feeling his way up the cold stone. He'd fallen down them once and it had not been a fun experience. Now there was the sound of footsteps, one wearing what sounded like steelcap boots and the other wearing sneakers. He pushed open the basement door with a bare foot and slipped into the hall, closing it behind him and clicking the lock. No way was anyone getting their hands on his brother. 

 

Sometimes he felt like the older one, really. 

 

Now he could hear their voices, and they sounded like males, maybe in their twenties? He'd been hoping they'd be old or like, really young so they'd be easier to scare off. Then again, who would be scared of him? A guy in a pink t-shirt and boxer shorts, with what felt like fifty years of grease in his hair and cracked glasses on his face. What a disaster. Maybe he could find a weapon up here? He found a wall and felt along it until he came to what he thought might have been a closet, and when he opened it there was a dark shape that looked kind of like a steel pipe. Nice. He picked it up and that was when the robbers turned the corner and started heading towards him. 

 

"I'm just saying, Ray, this whole 'buying a house together' shit is kind of gay."

 

"You're gross."

 

"I'm so seduced, Raymond. Your words are undoing me like a knot."

 

Mikey got ready to start swinging, his hands clenched tightly around the pipe. He then had to loosen his grip because he was bending it. Whoops. He didn't really focus on what they were saying, just stepped back into the darkness of the closet and hoped it was enough to hide him for now. All he had to do was wait until they got close enough... just a few more steps...

 

"It's a nice place, though. A fixer-upper."

 

"Fuck off, it's a trasheap. There are cobwebs on the cobwebs. Maybe we should go back and ask for a-"

 

Mikey swung the pipe down, but the first guy, the one with the boots, was a few inches out of reach. The pipe hit the floor with a clang and what sounded like the wooden floorboard breaking. He took another swing, but the guy was somewhat ready for him now and jumped out of the way, knocking into the other guy. 

 

"Woah! What the fuck?!"

 

Mikey bared his teeth and swung again, but the blurred colours and moving shapes in his vision meant that he hit the wall instead. Dammit. He hoped they didn't have a fucking gun or anything, because if they did it would be game over for him. He could hear Steelcaps' heart beating, frantic and fast like he was scared. Good. 

 

"Are those fangs?"

 

Mikey stepped over Steelcaps, sniffing at him and brandishing the pipe. There was definitely a smell of fear, and panic, and... not much else. If he was a robber, why the hell wasn't he fighting back? Surely they'd expect the homeowners to be here. It was weird for them not to have prepared for this. And Steelcaps didn't even seem to have a weapon on him. Weird. Maybe they were just really overconfident? 

 

Wait.

 

...where was the other guy? 

 

By the time Mikey swung around it was too late, the guy batted the pipe out of his hands. A slice of fear cut through Mikey, just before something hit him on the head hard and he lost consciousness. 

 

"Gerard..." he heard himself slur, "you can't- our house..."

 

"You think tying him to a chair was a bit excessive?"

 

"No. He's dangerous, Frank. He nearly killed you."

 

"Was he? I mean, I know he had that pipe, and- and the- you know, but he didn't really seem...violent. More like he was scared."

 

Mikey came to with the strangest sensation that he was in a James Bond movie. That was where you got tied to chairs by crazy criminals, right? He tried to move his feet, but those were tied as well. Fucker. He didn't open his eyes, but he could figure out where both of them were just by their heartbeats. Sneakers smelled like fear and apprehension still, acrid on Mikey's tongue, but all he could get from Steelcaps was avid curiosity. 

 

"I'm going to call the police," Sneakers said, flatly, and started walking away. Mikey tracked the sound, making sure he wasn't going anywhere near the basement. Luckily, he went out the front door, and Mikey was left alone with Steelcaps. Steelcaps, who he'd just tried to murder and was now at the mercy of. Fuck.

 

"Dude, I know you're awake."

 

Mikey didn't bother opening his eyes. "Fuck off."

 

"Wow, rude. Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

 

"Explain what? That I'd appreciate it if you got the fuck out of my house?"

 

"Your house? Buddy, we just bought this place."

 

"Then you have the wrong goddam address. Now untie me and get out."

 

Steelcaps paused, like he was thinking about the situation, and Mikey tried not to think about tearing his throat out. God, it'd be so nice though, the blood running down his throat as that heartbeat pattered against his teeth with Steelcaps trying to writhe away- No. Biting people was wrong, it was bad, not to mention Gerard would probably never speak to him again if he did drain someone dry. He gritted his teeth and turned his head away.

 

"So what, are those fangs fake?"

 

"No," Mikey answered slowly, like he was talking to an idiot. 

 

"So... a dental problem?"

 

"No."

 

"Are they... real?"

 

"Duh."

 

"So you're a fucking vampire? Holy shit!"

 

Mikey gritted his teeth. "Untie me."

 

"Are you going to try to kill me again?"

 

"Probably."

 

"Then no. Look, man, maybe this is all a big misunderstanding. Can you just chill while we figure this out?" 

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Not until after the first date."

 

Mikey bared his fangs again. Steelcaps seemed more amused this time than frightened, leaning closer. He smelled like really strong deoderant and smoke, and Christ, how long had it been since he'd had a cigarette? He tried not to think about how long it had been since he'd had an actual meal, and then his stomach grumbled at him traitorously. Steelcaps laughed, a ridiculous giggling sound that made Mikey want to cover his mouth.

 

"Hungry?"

 

"No."

 

"Your stomach says otherwise. Hey, if this is your house, where's all the food and stuff? Although I guess if you're a vampire you don't need food."

 

"Of course we need food, you fucking idiot."

 

"Jeez, you're a nasty one, aren't you? How long's it been since you had food? You look kind of... malnourished."

 

Mikey pursed his lips. "Two weeks." Why he was answering this guy, he didn't know.

 

Steelcaps made a strange noise in the back of hia throat and began to clomp away. Mikey let out an extremely distressed-sounding sigh and tipped his head back. Why wouldn't they just go away? This was Elena's house, not theirs. They couldn't have it. He'd sooner die than let them just take over. And what would happen to Gee? He was probably still fast asleep, with no idea what was going on upstairs. He probably wouldn't ever find out, after they killed Mikey, they'd go after his brother. It just wasn't fair. First Elena had- and then the food, and now this. They just couldn't catch a break, could they? 

 

Steelcaps came back in the room and Mikey tried not to look like he was about to cry. Elena had always said he'd had quite a stoic expression, and he hoped like hell she was right because he did not want to show any weakness in front of these people. He jumped and nearly tipped over the chair when Steelcaps dropped down to a chair a few inches in front of him.

 

"Don't tell Ray about this," Steelcaps said as the smell of an apple, of all things, hit Mikey's nose like fire. What?

 

"Here. I can't untie you, but..."

 

Mikey tilted his head. Was Steelcaps... giving him a piece of the apple? But why?

 

"C'mon, before he comes back."

 

Well, if this was their good-cop-bad-cop routine, it was working. Only because Mikey was so freaking hungry it felt like a hundred sharpened beaks pecking at his innards until there was nothing left but a hollow shell. He leaned forward, opened his eyes but couldn't focus enough to be able to locate the slice of apple even though he knew it was only a short distance from his face. 

 

"Shit, dude, are you blind?"

 

Mikey found the apple slice and took it from Steelcaps using only his mouth, enjoying the crunch of the fruit as he chewed it. Jesus, it was like his own personal nirvana. Apples were the best thing ever, he decided as Steelcaps gave him another slice. He stil didn't trust the man, but he'd certainly accept the food even if it had drugs in it. All he could sense from Steelcaps was that interest and curiosity, and- was that concern? What? Not for him, surely. For his partner, yeah. The guy had been gone for a while, after all. He swallowed hard and held back the sigh when he realised there was no more apple. 

 

"What's your name?"

 

His...name? "Does it matter?"

 

"I'm Frank. Come on, I feed you, you give me your name."

 

Ugh. Fine. "Mikey."

 

"Mikey. Interesting. So, how long have you... lived here?"

 

"I dunno. Twenty four years?"

 

"Twenty four years? Wait, did you know the old lady that owned this house? Elena something?"

 

"She was my grandma."

 

"...oh. So she like, looked after you?"

 

Mikey didn't answer this time, tilted his head down to stare at the blur of his own legs. Pale. Not as pale as Gerard, but... definitely getting there. 

 

"So when she died, you just... stayed here?"

 

"Where else would we go?"

 

"You don't have any vampire friends or anything?"

 

"Vampires don't have friends. We usually end up ripping each other apart," Mikey said hollowly. 

 

"...a'ight." 

 

Steelcaps- Frank -seemed to be pondering over this new information. Mikey was still bewilderedas to why he'd told the man all that. Surely the apple wasn't that good? But he smelled... really nice, and at the back of his mind there was an urge to just trap him against that chair he was sitting in and chew on his fucking hair or something. He shook his head to try and clear it. What the fuck was even happening? 

 

"So, to confirm, you're a blind, angry, starving vampire who lives in the house Ray and I just bought. Do I need to know anything else?"

 

Mikey froze. Gerard. Shit. Where was the other guy? "Let me out of here."

 

"I... I'm still kind of worried you're going to break something, so-"

 

"Let me the fuck out of here before your friend touches my brother," Mikey hissed.

 

###

 

Gerard woke up blearily to the weird sensation that it wasn't nighttime, which was weird because he never woke up during the day. He sat up from the couch, head throbbing a little from the weird awakening. Ugh, his brain hurt so much, it was like there was a wolverine or something in there. He rubbed at his forehead and tried to sit up, wobbling and ending up with his face smushed into the couch cushions. They didn't smell particularly nice, and for the millionth time Gerard thought that maybe they needed to wash their stuff for once. 

 

"Mikey?" 

 

He heard the basement door unlock and creak open, which was strange - what was Mikey doing up there? It was dangerous, with all that sunlight and stuff out there. He could get hurt. Gerard's lips turned down into a worried frown and he sat up on the couch, turning his head towards the footsteps on the stairs. Funny, was Mikey wearing shoes? He hadn't worn those for years. Neither of them really needed to, what with never leaving the basement ever. The footsteps stopped just before the carpeting and paused. Gerard tilted his head to the side. That sounded like a... no, it couldn't be. 

 

"Hello?" He called the word out, voice wavering and unsure. 

 

The person didn't answer. Gerard shifted back on the couch, subtly trying to get away from whoever this was. Another step brought the unknown person closer to him, and Gerard slid off the couch and took another step back. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten about the tins of paints he'd left right next to the couch and he tripped over them ungracefully, falling on his ass with a crash. One of the paint tins was jabbing into his spine, fucking ow. And there was something soaking into his hoodie, oh God. Please don't be the red paint, please don't be the red paint. 

 

"Are you...okay?"

 

"No," he said pitifully to the strange person. "I am decidedly not okay." He rolled over and hit his forehead on a paint tin. Hard. "Fuck."

 

They didn't say anything, but Gerard could smell apprehension. They weren't sure about him, which was fair because he probably had paint all over him and swore a lot. He let out a pained sigh and flopped back into the tins, knocking another over. The splat of paint hit his neck this time, wet and cold. 

 

"Ugh," Gerard said. "So, are you like, a robber? Or a vampire hunter? Because the way this day is going you could be both." 

 

"Uh... neither?"

 

"Well, what's worse than that? Like, a werepire?"

 

"A what?"

 

"You know. A werewolf and a vampire crossbreed. Can you imagine the teeth? You probably can. Are you a werepire, mysterious person?"

 

"Uh...no."

 

"Yeah, you have a heartbeat, so you can't be a vampire. Who are you? Are you a faerie? I've never met a faerie. Have you ever met a faerie?"

 

"...no."

 

"That'd be weird, huh? Do you think they have sparkly wings and wands or are they like the scary kind that live in forests and murder people?"

 

"I..."

 

"Or maybe it's like those court things. Seelie and Unseelie, yeah? My grandma used to tell me stories about them. She had to read everything to me and I think she got sick of reading books out loud all the time."

 

"I, um-"

 

"Gerard!"

 

The basement door crashed open and banged against the wall and Gerard winced. That sounded painful. But at least he knew where Mikey was now. The guy near him's heartbeat began accelerating, and the smell of fear invaded Gerard's nose. Ew. Mikey wasn't that scary, surely. A little smelly, maybe, but wasn't everyone? 

 

"Get away from my brother!"

 

The man took a step back from Mikey, closer to Gerard. There was another person just behind Mikey, and they had a heartbeat too. What was going on here? Mikey sounded worried. Why was he worried? Gerard tried to sit up, and managed to do so after a few painful tries, but didn't attempt to stand. 

 

"Mikey, what's wrong?"

 

"Gerard, get away from him. Now."

 

"You let it out? Frank!"

 

"I'll explain later. Just- maybe move out of the way, yeah?" 

 

"What's wrong? We were talking about faeries," Gerard explained. "I thought he was a werepire but that's probably impossible, and I was like 'hm, maybe-"

 

Mikey let out a honest-to-God snarl and Gerard flinched back, as did the guy near him, which caused him to do exactly as Gerard had a few minutes ago - and fall promptly over the paint tins. Gerard managed to avoid being squashed, and tilted his head in the direction of the frightened heartbeat. 

 

"Are you okay? It hurts, right?"

 

The guy near Mikey laughed. Gerard patted his hand down, trying to figure out where his paint-splattered companion was. He found the scratchy material of a shirt after a few seconds and patted the solid chest comfortingly, probably smearing paint all over him. Whoops. He patted him once again and turned his head in Mikey's direction. The guy behind him was still laughing.

 

"Mikey, that was mean," Gerard chided. "Say sorry to the man."

 

"Gerard, they broke into our fucking house!"

 

"Did they? ...oh. Why did you break into our house?"

 

"We'll explain in a minute," the guy behind Mikey said, still sounding very amused. "How about I make tea and we sit down and try to act civilized?"

 

"I don't-" Mikey started, sounding guarded, but Gerard cut in. "I love tea! What kind?"

 

"Just earl grey."

 

"I like earl grey. Let's have tea," Gerard agreed. He tilted his head down. "I'd help you up, but we might both fall over again. Mikey?"

 

"How much paint did you spill?"

 

"I don't know. Help me up."

 

Mikey snorted, but he approached Gerard, and after patting around for a few seconds Gerard found his hands and Mikey pulled him up. "I have paint on my hoodie," he said despondently. 

 

"We'll find you another hoodie," Mikey replied dismissively. 

 

"After tea, though," Gerard answered. 

 

"Gee, I don't think-"

 

"I'll go get the thermos," Mikey's friend said cheerfully. 

 

###

 

"So, I'm Frank and that big sook there is Ray," Frank said cheerfully. 

 

"I'm Gerard," Mikey's brother chirped.

 

Mikey tried to sink into the floorboards. It didn't work, as much as he wished it would. How had they gone from trying to kill each other to having tea on the fucking basement floor? Frank and Gerard seemed to be best friends already, probably because they were both ridiculously naive. He took a sip of the tea and tried not to look like it was delicious. Fucking Frank and his diplomat skills and his food and his tea. Why couldn't he and his angry friend just leave them alone?

 

"So, we bought the house from the lawyer for a really cheap price because it's so run-down." 

 

"It's not that bad," Gerard said dismissively. 

 

"...dude, everything is rotting. Ray put his foot through the floor in the entryway. There's rats."

 

Frank sounded scandalized enough that Mikey had to hide his smile behind his teacup. No. He was supposed to hate them. They were in his fucking house! But it had just been a mistake. But he'd still been cracked over the head and tied to a chair. But only because he'd been swinging a metal pipe around. Jesus. The guy- Ray, he wasn't saying anything either, sitting across from Gerard. Mikey sniffed at him cautiously and caught a whiff of nerves and apprehension, but nothing aggressive, so he didn't try to rip the guy's throat out yet. 

 

"What are we going to do about the house," Ray said abruptly, although his voice was a lot softer than Mikey had guessed. 

 

There was a thoughtful silence from Frank, and then there was a rustle of clothes. Mayne he'd shrugged? "Do you guys actually use the house part of the house or just the basement?"

 

"We can't go out in the sun, so we just hang out here where there's no windows," Gerard chimed in. 

 

"Then maybe we could just... share?"

 

"No," Ray and Mikey said in unison. 

 

"Frank, think about this for a second. You want to live with crazy assholes with pipes who are crackheads and possibly vampires?"

 

"Call my brother names again and I'll show you a vampire," Mikey interjected, but he was ignored. 

 

"They're harmless! Anyway, we can't just kick them out of their own house. Mikey's been here for over twenty years."

 

"I've been here longer," Gerard chirped, but he was also ignored. 

 

"You almost got brained with a pipe! You could have died, Frank."

 

"It was just self-defence. They can't even see, Ray, and they're half-starved."

 

"Which is worse! They probably think we're food!"

 

"Actually, we don't drink blood unless it's freely offered. I might steal more of your tea, though," Gerard mumbled. 

 

"Should you be handling hot water? What if I just make it for you, yeah?"

 

"That's so nice! Mikey, Frank wants to make us tea!"

 

Mikey gritted his teeth, and judging from the irritation coming in waves to the left of him, Ray wasn't too happy either. "It's settled, then," Frank said, and Gerard made a happy noise of agreement. Christ, they weren't even going to give him a choice, were they? Although... maybe this would be a solution to their whole there's-no-food-and-we-can't-get-more problem. Frank seemed naive enough to give them food, although Mikey couldn't for the unlife of him figure out why. Still, free handouts were pretty good.

 

"Fine," Mikey grumbled, taking another sip of tea. 

 

Sure, Frank was a little stupid, but he made a nice cup of tea. Mikey didn't even like tea that much, either. Said teamaker clapped his hands together excitedly, making Mikey flinch, and the scent of curiosity and excitement filled his nose. Blugh. Ray got up and left the room silently, the door clicking shut, but Mikey could smell him and he didn't smell angry at all. So maybe they were safe for now. But that wasn't going to stop Mikey from never sleeping again. 

 

"To roommate-ship," Frank said cheerfully. "And to not killing each other with metal pipes."

 

"Amen," Gerard agreed. 

 

Mikey sighed and put his head in his hands. 


End file.
